1. Field
Systems and methods are disclosed for communicating ground sensor data.
2. Background Information
Hydrogen and fuel cell vehicles help our nation reduce its consumption of fossil fuels. In a fuel cell vehicle, hydrogen combines with oxygen to produce an electric current that powers an electric motor. A fuel cell vehicle has a smooth, quiet ride, which emits water vapor as a byproduct from the tailpipe.
Hydrogen is nontoxic, non-corrosive, and when used as a fuel is highly combustible. Today, fueling stations and vehicles have built-in safety systems. These systems can be different depending upon the type of fuel. With fuel, one safety consideration involves avoiding leaks, and avoiding the opportunity for fuel to ignite. Fuel cell cars and hydrogen fueling stations can be designed to prevent hydrogen from leaking by using redundant systems which can shut down automatically if an accident occurs.
Hydrogen fueling stations are like traditional gas stations in that many of the same safety precautions apply. An exemplary safety precaution includes grounding both the vehicle and the fuel dispenser to prevent static electricity. Factors that can affect the ground quality of a ground connection include environmental conditions, such as changes in temperature or humidity. Moreover, vehicle characteristics, such as tire wear, tire pressure or other diagnostic parameters may impact the vehicle ground quality.